You In Me
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: KaiHun. Yaoi. Oneshoot. Rated M


YOU IN ME

KAIHUN. ONESHOOT

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada acara penghargaan yang sedang dirinya dan member EXO yang lain hadiri. Tubuhnya merasa lelah karena memang waktu istirahatnya sangat kurang beberapa hari ini, mereka bahkan baru tiba dari hongkong tadi pagi dan ia hanya bisa tidur sebentar untuk kembali latihan bersama yang lain, mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan penampilan yang terbaik bagi fans yang selalu setia mendukung mereka.

"Cerialah Sehun, kita tidak boleh terlihat sedih hari ini," bisik Baekhyun.

Sehun nyengir, ia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, tatapan matanya beralih pada para hyung yang bertingkah sangat konyol malam ini, dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat kekasihnya bahkan ikut serta bertingkah konyol bersama yang lain.

"Dasar, apa dia tidak lelah," gumam Jongin.

"Siapa? Jongin?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti irama musik dari penyanyi yang sedang tampil di atas stage.

"Siapa lagi," Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. "Ih, Nini Bear malu-maluin."

Baekhyun terkikik pelan, "Tapi tetap cinta kan?" Baekhyun sedikit menyenggol pundak Sehun, berusaha menggodanya.

"Tentu saja, apa lagi Nini tampan sekali malam ini," mata Sehun terlihat berbinar ketika melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya lebay ke arah fans.

"Lebih tampan Chanyeollie menurutku."

Sehun kembali menggembungkan pipinya, "Nini hyung lebih tampan."

"Ani..."

"Yak, apa kalian datang kesini untuk bertengkar," desis Xiumin.

Sehun dan Baekhyun nyengir menatap ke arah hyung tertua, "Maaf hyung."

"Jangan terlalu keras bicaranya, nanti yang lain bisa mendengar," nasehat Xiumin, namun saat ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol, Jongin dan juga Chen yang sedang menari-nari konyol, air mukanya langsung berubah. "Ya, kenapa Chenchen ikut-ikutan juga."

Sehun meringis, tadi siapa yang bilang kalau tidak boleh bersuara keras? Suara Xiumin bahkan telah membuat beberapa member grup lain yang juga berada disana menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap konyol," Suho menatap member grupnya dengan tatapan frustasi, "Kalian membuatku pusing."

"Aku tak yakin kalau kau tidak akan bersikap konyol juga kalau Red Velvet yang tampil," sindir Xiumin.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"Itukan beda, aku hanya ingin mendukung hoobae kita," wajah Suho terlihat sedikit merah saat mengatakan hal tersebut. "Tapi aku suka lagunya sih."

"Biarkan saja malam ini mereka bertingkah gila, kita perlu menghilangkan stress setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk setuju, apa yang terjadi kemarin malam sungguh telah membuat mood mereka sangat jelek dan malam ini mereka tidak ingin kembali merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Kurasa kau benar," Suho mengamati para membernya yang terlihat begitu rileks malam ini, seperti tak ada beban. "Ku harap aeris akan merasa bahagia ketika melihat kita bahagia, cukup kemarin kita telah membuat mereka menangis."

"Mereka pasti bahagia kok hyung," ucap Sehun yakin. Ia memandang ke arah venue yang dipenuhi dengan fans mereka yang datang mendukung. "Percaya padaku."

Pada saat itu Jongin kembali dari joged-joged tidak jelasnya bersama Chanyeol dan Chen. "Hah, aku capek," desahnya sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh kau menari seperti itu," gumam Sehun.

"Huh, kau bicara padaku, baby?" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun.

"Hei, ingat kita sekarang tidak sedang di dorm, jangan ada panggilan baby disini," desis Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum, "Maaf hyung, aku lupa."

Sehun menghembuskan napas lelah, ia ingin sekali beristirahat sebentar, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Ia melirik pada kekasihnya yang duduk santai di samping Baekhyun. "Nini hyung," panggilnya pelan.

Jongin menoleh, ia menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak lelah, "Apa sayang?"

Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menghadap pada Jongin yang ikut-ikutan mencondongkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Baekhyun terjepit di tengah.

"Aku lelah."

"Kau ingin ke backstage?" tanya Jongin perhatian.

"Iya, aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Mau aku temani?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, seraya kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Ya, bisakah kalian tidak mengabaikanku," protes Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau ada di sana hyung," ucap Jongin cuek.

"Yak, dasar maknae kurang ajar."

Jongin nyengir, "Hyung, aku ke belakang dulu ya dengan Sehunie."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak di belakang sana, Suho hyung pasti akan marah kalau kau membuat Sehun makin lelah."

"Aku mengerti hyung," Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menoleh pada Sehun. "Ikuti aku, baby."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi di susul oleh Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya..." Sehun merentangkan tangannya, saat keduanya tiba di backstage.

"Kesini," Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya memasuki ruangan yang kosong. Setelah mengunci pintu, Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun yang sudah duduk santai bersandar di sofa.

"Aku lelah," gumam Sehun saat Jongin duduk di dekatnya, pria berparas manis itu mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring dengan kaki jenjangnya berada di atas paha Jongin.

"Kau ingin tidur?" tanya Jongin, tangannya bergerak memijit kaki kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar," gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati pijatan lembut dari kekasihnya.

Saat pijatan Jongin naik ke pahanya, desahan lirih keluar dari mulut Sehun. Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, "Kau ingin aku berhenti?" jemari tangan Jongin mengelus lembut paha Sehun yang masih terbalut celana.

"Ish, jangan menggodaku," Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, pria itu bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk bersandar di pundak Jongin. "Kita sudah cukup lama tidak melakukannya," wajah Sehun merona merah ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, "Jadi wajar kalau aku sedikit bereaksi..."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Maaf..." ia mencium pelipis Sehun. Memang harus Jongin akui sejak mereka banyak berlatih untuk konser dan kemudian untuk tampil di acara awards, ia tidak pernah menyentuh tubuh Sehun. Ia yang setiap harinya terbiasa melakukan perbuatan mesum pada kekasihnya tersebut, harus berusaha menahan diri melihat betapa lelahnya Sehun. Semesum-mesumnya dirinya, Jongin sangatlah mencintai Sehun dan ia tak ingin kekasihnya jatuh sakit hanya karena bermain dengannya dalam kondisi lelah.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jongin, dan perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan matanya saat kepala Jongin menunduk untuk melumat bibir tipisnya. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya saling beradu dengan lidah Jongin. Lenguhan pria itu teredam saat satu tangan Jongin meremas dadanya yang masih terbalut kemeja.

"Nini, kau bisa membuat kemejanya kusut, coordi noona bisa curiga," Sehun melepaskan ciuman Jongin.

Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sehun dan berbisik dengan nada sensual, "Lalu apa kau ingin membukanya untukku?"

Wajah Sehun merona merah, namun tak urung ia membuka pakaiannya. "Kau juga harus membuka pakaianmu."

Dan begitulah hanya dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah berakhir dengan tubuh telanjang. Jongin kembali duduk di sofa dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Hidungnya menggesek pelan nipple mungil Sehun yang perlahan mulai menegang, bibirnya tak lupa memberikan kecupan-kecupan di area dada Sehun. Jongin masih cukup sadar untuk tidak memberikan tanda di tubuh Sehun yang mungkin terlihat karena coordi noona membuka kancing baju Sehun hingga bagian dadanya terlihat.

"Akhh..." Sehun mengerang pelan, tangannya meremas kuat pundak Jongin saat lidah Jongin menyapu nipplenya sebelum mengulumnya, menggigit perlahan lalu menyesapnya.

Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup pantat berisi milik Sehun dan meremas-remasnya dengan kuat.

"Nini..." rintih Sehun. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu..."

Jongin melepaskan hisapannya di nipple Sehun dan beralih ke nipple satunya. "Hanya sebentar, aku akan memberikan blowjob untukmu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya melirik pada kejantanan Jongin yang sudah mengeras seutuhnya. "Aku ingin langsung ke intinya..."

Jongin menggigit nipple Sehun, "Kau masih lelah Sehun, kita bisa melakukannya nan..."

"Aku ingin sekarang, Nini..." rengek Sehun.

Jongin mendesah pelan, jarinya yang panjang perlahan menekan belahan pantat Sehun dan terus turun hingga sampai di bibir holenya, berputar-putar sebentar sebelum menusuk masuk ke dalam.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat satu jari Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Sakit?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih wajah Jongin dan mencium bibir penuh itu dengan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak. Jongin membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka sementara tangannya berkonsentrasi melebarkan hole Sehun, disini tak ada lube jadi Jongin harus memastikan kalau kekasihnya tidak terlalu kesakitan saat miliknya masuk nanti.

"Ahh, sudah Nini... nanti hyung mencari kita..."

Jongin mengecup leher Sehun, menjilatnya perlahan, sementara ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas sofa. Secara refleks Sehun melebarkan pahanya, membuka jalan untuk memudahkan milik Jongin masuk ke dalam holenya.

Satu tangan Jongin meremas milik Sehun, mengocoknya perlahan sementara tangan yang lain mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sehun. Jongin menekannya perlahan.

Sehun merintih pelan, tangannya meremas kuat lengan Jongin. "Akhhh..."

Jongin menarik napas lega saat miliknya sudah terbenam seutuhnya di dalam hole sempit milik Sehun, ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding, mereka tak punya banyak waktu lagi, ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat.

"Sayang, maaf kalau aku sedikit kasar," Jongin mengecup dada Sehun seraya menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam hole Sehun.

"Ahh, Nini... lebih cepat..."

Jongin menurut, sodokan-sodokannya yang kuat membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak-sentak, dinding holenya berkontraksi meremas kejantanan Jongin dengan kuat, dan hal itu membuat gerakan Jongin semakin liar.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Jongin saat ayunan pinggul Jongin semakin keras menghentak tubuhnya. Sehun mendesah kuat, merasakan nikmatnya titik spotnya yang terus menerus terkena tusukan kejantanan Jongin. "Ahh, Nini..." tangan Sehun menarik kepala Jongin, memintanya untuk kembali berciuman saat klimaksnya datang.

Dengan dua tusukan keras dari Jongin, akhirnya pria itupun ikut mencapai klimaksnya. Untuk sesaat ia membiarkan miliknya berada di dalam hole Sehun hingga napasnya kembali teratur.

Jongin menarik miliknya keluar dari hole Sehun secara perlahan, cairan sperma miliknya sebagian ikut mengalir keluar setelah kejantanannya terlepas. Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih tampak lemas, ia meraih tissue di atas meja dan dengan lembut melap cairan yang mengotori area hole dan juga perut Sehun.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

"Aku tak apa Nini hyung," balas Sehun, dengan dibantu Jongin, Sehun duduk dan meraih kembali pakaiannya. "Tadi itu luar biasa."

Jongin mengecup pelipis Sehun yang berkeringat, "Kita lanjutkan nanti, sekarang kita harus menemui Suho hyung sebelum ia curiga," Jongin terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah cemberut leader tampannya tersebut.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Sehun. "Ini kan salah Suho hyung juga yang tidak memperbolehkan kita tidur sekamar berdua," Sehun menggembungkan pipinya yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan gemas dari Jongin.

"Aku akan keluar lebih dulu, kau istirahatlah sebentar, oke?"

"Umm... aku juga harus membersihkan tubuhku dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap Jongin yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Sehunie ketiduran hyung," Jongin tak mungkin mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau ia baru saja melakukan hal yang iya-iya dengan Sehun kan?

"Ah, dia pasti kelelahan sekali," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada prihatin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia menggeser duduknya semakin rapat pada Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun datang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak begitu cerah saat duduk dengan anggunnya di samping Jongin.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, "Hai baby, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum manis seraya menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. "Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini, semua berkat dirimu."

Keduanya saling lirik dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih baby, aku juga merasa lebih baik berkat dirimu," bisik Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini ff absurd yang tercipta dari hasil pikiran yang absurd juga. Hanya oneshoot dan no sekuel.

No edit.


End file.
